


The Not Invisible Kiss [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Darling also has a kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not Invisible Kiss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not Invisible Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yfoi)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-invisible-kiss) | 2.4 MB | 03:33


End file.
